


Tricked

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, F/M, Fluff, Forced Proximity, Meddling Friends, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Hermione and Blaise have well-meaning friends with an agenda
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vesperswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/gifts).



> I wrote this fluffy little piece for the wonderful VesperSwan! You’ve become such a good friend and the best cheerleader! I’m so lucky I know you!
> 
> Thanks to the best beta,wife, best friend anyone could ask for, TriDogMom who beta’d this for me! Any mistakes are my own!

Why Ginny had wanted to meet in this dusty classroom that hadn’t seen a cleaning charm in years was beyond her. Hermione let out a sigh as she pulled her wand and cast a cleaning charm on the room followed by an air freshening charm Molly had taught her that summer before returning to Hogwarts for her eighth year. The classroom was down a corridor where no classes were held anymore and seldom visited. Jumping up onto the professors’ desk, she began rummaging in her bag to find her Arithmancy book so she could help Ginny work on some homework she didn’t understand. She heard the door open and looked up to find Blaise Zabini standing in the doorway staring at her.

“Oh uh, sorry Granger, I must have the wrong room,” Blaise stuttered out. She had never seen him so thrown off, it was charming. 

Just as the tall Slytherin made to leave the room, pale hands pushed him back in and slammed the door shut behind him. Hermione jumped off the desk to see Blaise attempting to open the door, even going as far as to pull his wand from the sleeve of his robe and attempt to unlock it with magic. The door wouldn’t budge. Just as Hermione started to become concerned, the faces of Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy popped up in the small window of the door.

“What is going on? Open the door, Ginny,” Hermione cried out.

The redhead grinned. “Can’t do it. Malfoy and I, along with some others, have decided to take matters into our own hands.” Before she could continue, Malfoy shouldered her out of the way.

“You two aren’t getting out of here until you admit you have feelings for one another. We’re all sick and tired of watching the two of you moon after one another like love-sick firsties. So shag and we’ll let you out.”

Ginny returned the shoulder check with interest, hitting Malfoy so hard, they heard him yell obscenities as he hit the ground.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?” They heard Malfoy muttering about her not being a lady before Ginny threw him a dirty look before returning her attention to the two trapped in the room.

“No one is expecting you to shag, don’t listen to that prat. Although, Blaise  _ is _ very shag-able. You two act like idiots around each other. So sort out your feelings and we’ll be back in a few hours.” Ginny waves her wand in front of the small window, blocking it out so no one could see in or out.

No amount of either Blaise or Hermione yelling and hitting the door changed the two on the outsides mind. Hermione finally retreated from the door, her cheeks flaming red and looking anywhere but at the man who she had fallen for throughout the last few months. She had never in a million years expected the man to return those feelings and had accepted that she would never have him, but to hear that he might return those feelings, well, Hermione didn’t know what to say.

  
  


“I don’t know about you, but I think we need new friends,” Blaise said quietly, his voice low and silky.

“I think you might be right,” Hermione said with a hysterical giggle she was cursing herself for letting out. “Payback should be fun though.”

Blaise let out a loud laugh. “I’m sure between the two of us we can come up with something appropriate.”

Silence fell between them, the only sound was the creaking of the desk that Hermione had propped herself back upon, as she swung her legs back and forth. She didn’t even know how to start this conversation. What was she supposed to say?

‘Hey Blaise, I think you're the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, fancy a date?’ No, he’d laugh in her face and she would never recover. She kept her eyes cast down, finding a pulled stitch in her uniform skirt. Their friends had misread whatever signs they had seen to make them think that Blaise Zabini, the heartthrob of Hogwarts and serial dater, would want anything to do with the swot of Gryffindor. She looked up and was startled to find Blaise had come close to the desk, standing just a few feet from her.

“Is it true?” he asked her quietly. She looked up to find a nervous expression on his face, he looked almost scared to hear her answer. Hermione had never seen him looking anything less than extremely confident when talking to women.

“Is what true?” she replied, knowing what he meant but wanting to buy herself some time.

He scoffed and closed the distance between them, his torso pressed up against her knees.

“Don’t play dumb. Is what they said true? You have feelings for me?”

She couldn’t move. Blaise had never been so close to her, not on purpose anyway. Hermione thought back to just a few weeks before when someone had shoved past her, pushing her into Blaise, his strong, muscular arms catching her before she could fall. His dark brown eyes staring down into her own, there had been heat there. She thought she had imagined it but now, looking up into his face, that same heat was there.

“I...I, yes I do. I’ve had more than friendly feelings for you for a while now,” she told, her voice quivering with the admission, Hermione looked back down at her knees.

His hand gripped her chin and tilted her face back up until he was staring in her eyes. A small smile played on his lips before he tilted his head down, his lips meeting hers.

She had always read about seeing stars when you kissed someone but she had always written it off as ridiculous. You didn’t see stars when you kissed, that was just made up for romance novels and fairytales. Oh, how wrong she had been. Kissing Blaise Zabini was like seeing a sunset for the first time. As the kiss became more frenzied, Hermione wrapped her legs around Blaise’s waist before she could talk herself out of it. The moan that came out of his mouth caused her to smile against his lips. 

Blaises’ hands began running up and down her sides, darting under the edge of her shirt before they landed on her thighs, just below the edge of her skirt. Not sure what was coming over her, Hermione un-tucked his shirt from his trousers, slipping her hands under his shirt, feeling his rather substantial stomach muscles she had only seen from afar. One of his hands tangled up in her hair, pulled her head back so he could leave a trail of kisses from her lips down to her neck and then, with one hand, he began unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt so he could kiss her collarbone. 

Her senses felt like they were all on fire. She had never imagined that this would actually happen, only late at night, when she was desperate for release, hidden behind the curtains of her four-poster bed. Following his lead, Hermione un-buttoned Blaise's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders so that it fell to the floor before fumbling with his belt. He pulled back slightly to look at her.

“We don’t have to go any farther than this if you don’t want to.”

Hermione smirked at him before she removed her shirt, leaving her in only a black lacy bra. “What makes you think I want to stop this?”

He didn’t respond except to pull his belt off and quickly pull his trousers off, kicking them off and away. His strong hands caressed up and down her sides before skillfully unhooking her bra and throwing it over his shoulder, his mouth latching onto a nipple, causing her to cry out. One hand slipped under her skirt, pushing her knickers to the side and sliding two long fingers inside her soaking wet cunt. Gods it had been so long since anyone had touched her. Blaise had switched to her other breast, drawing her nipple in his mouth slowly as his fingers picked up their pace. Just as she was on the edge, he pulled his fingers out and ripped her knickers off. She started to take off her skirt when he put a hand on hers, stopping her.

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought of this? Fucking you on a teacher's desk, still in your skirt. Merlin, you have no idea what you do to me when you bend over in this blasted thing.”

He laid her back on the desk, pulling his underpants off, he started kissing his way up her body, the inside of her thighs, just close enough to her cunt that Hermione let out a needy whine. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder just as the door to the classroom flew open, followed by screams.

“Oh my God, what the fuck Blaise? Cover your arse!” Blaise jumped off the desk, pulling Hermione behind him to shield her from view.

“Get out!” Hermione screamed, trying to make sure all of her bits were covered.

“My my, Zabini, Hermione’s a lucky girl,” Ginny said, not even trying to act like she was getting an eye-full. “Well done you two.”

Ginny led a ranting Malfoy who still had his eyes covered out of the room, throwing the two a wink before she pulled the door shut again. Hermione laid her head against Blaises’ back.

“I’m mortified,” she said. “I’ll never be able to look either of them in the eye again.”

Blaise turned around, wrapping his arms around her. “How about we go back to the dormitory and finish this without nosy friends ruining the mood?”

Hermione stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
